Bad Habit
by Stygian Styx
Summary: The true story of the Uchiha Massacre, and the real reason Itachi killed his clan. I own only the concept.


**Author's Note: **Something I had on my laptop before it got wiped, turns out I had a backup. This was from WAY back, before we knew why Itachi killed his clan. After thinking and listening to music for a while, I wrote this.

Itachi Has A Bad Habit – The REAL story of the Uchiha Clan Massacre

Uchiha Itachi inside the family room, munching on a stick of pocky. He felt the eyes of his mother staring at him. He grabbed another stick from his kunai pouch. His father spoke "Put down the pocky, son... This is an intervention."

_Hey man you know, I'm really okay_

_the gun in my hand will tell you the same_

_but when I'm in my car, don't give me no crap_

_'cause the slightest thing and I just might snap_

"You've eaten to much pocky recently. Your addicted. You are to not eat pocky again, understand?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never take away my precious... Shisui already tried..."

_And Woah!_

He went through several hand seals as his father activated his sharingan. "Katon: Karyuu Enden!" Fugatu used shushin just in time, the dragon of flame vaporizing the back wall. Itachi turned around and impaled his mother and father with his katana, pinning them to the wall. He calmly walked out of the room, into the street.

_When I go driving, I stay in my lane_

_And getting cut off, it makes me insane_

_Open the glove box, and reach inside_

_Gonna wreck the fucker's ride_

A squad of the police force, sharingans activated, jumped him. One stabbed at him, one kicked at his head and the last jumped back, preparing a jutsu. Itachi ducked under the kick and, spinning, grabbed the sword from the one stabbing at him. In the same motion, he cleanly sliced off the leg of the one kicking. He heard a call from behind him, "Katon: Akarin(1)!" Itachi leaned back, the flaming disc burning and slicing his hair.

_'Cause I got a bad habit of blowing away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Got a bad habit, and it ain't goin' away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Itachi's hands made the seals 'Tiger, Snake, Ram, Tiger' and placed his hands in a similar formation to Shikamaru's meditation stance. "Katon: Edoka(2)!" a large ball of gray fire shot into the air, swelling into a huge orb and hanging their, It seemed almost like a second moon. Itachi moved his hands apart, and the sphere burst into showers of flame, covering the Uchiha district. The screams of the clan could be heard for miles... to bad Uchiha Madara had insisted on it being built away from the main village. Itachi stabbed a kunai through the neck of the officer. "That'll keep the rest of the clan busy..." he continued on his way, slowly walking to the front gate.

_This side of the road, the danger is grave_

_If you flip me off, I'll cave in your face_

_You drive on my ass, Your foots on the gas_

_and your next breath is gonna be your last _

With less then three hundred feet to go, two more clan members, also ANBU, body flickered to his side. The one on the left tried to stab him in the kidney, but he jumped. The tanto severed the second ninja's spine. Itachi grabbed the first ninja's head and pulled as he spun in the air and smashed his knee into the ninja's face, crushing his skull. He pulled another stick of pocky from his holster and began munching. A kunai sliced the stick in half, just as he lowered his hand. Itachi turned slowly, and looked at twelve more police force members with what could only be described as utmost loathing.

_'Cause I got a bad habit of blowing away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Got a bad habit, and it ain't goin' away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

"You who defile the snack which is most holy... I will damn you with the goddess's flames!" The Uchiha policemen gasped in shock as his Sharingan swirled into the Magnekyo.

_Drivers are rude, Such attitudes_

_But when I show my piece, complaints cease_

_somethings odd, feels like I'm god_

_you stupid dumb shit goddamn mother fucker_

They were so stunned, that none of them reacted as a blast of black fire. "Amatarasu." He smirked as he swallowed the last bit of pocky.

_Open the glove box, and reach inside_

_Gonna wreck the fucker's ride_

Sauske walked through the gate, gasping in shock and fear as he observed the blood soaked ground. He tried to run as Itachi walked towards him, but he couldn't move. "Foolish little brother. Run, run and survive. What will you do? Hate me? Loath me? Live your days in an unsightly manner, spending your existence plotting my death?" he walked past. Stepping through the gate, he saw Sauske nod slightly. "Fucking dumbass. I was being sarcastic." he muttered. Walking off the road, he began his journey. 'Try and take MY pocky, will you?' he thought. The hokage had been badgering him about that as well, and he HAD just killed his clan...

_'Cause I got a bad habit of blowing away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Got a bad habit, and it ain't goin' away_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Itachi raised a kunai and crossed the leaf symbol on his head band. Without turning back, he raised his right hand and gave the village of Konoha the finger. 'No one take pocky from Uchiha Itachi.'

1-Katon: Akarin – Fire Release: Crimson Wheel

A-Rank ninjutsu - a swirling stream of fire comes fro the user's mouth and spins into a disc the size of a fuuma shuriken that burn and cuts anything in it's path.

2-Katon: Edoka – Fire Release: Impure Fire

S-Rank ninjutsu – Ball of gray fire is shot into the sky. It grows depending on the amount of chalkra and then bursts into several falling balls of fire creating many fires in the area


End file.
